Electronic documents are information that may be created, sent, received and stored by electronic means. Electronic documents may include structured documents such as webpages, and documents created by word processors. An electronic document may include at least one link object containing a link address indicating another electronic document. When the user selects a link object contained in a first electronic document, a second electronic document linked with the link object may be displayed on the screen instead of the first electronic document. For example, instead of an existing webpage of the root node being displayed, a new webpage of a child node linked with the link object may be displayed on the screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.